


【锦玉】雨晴春草草 04

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅/锦觅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【锦玉】雨晴春草草 04

04.  
润玉坐在大殿上上朝的时候还在分神想着锦觅，大婚成亲以来，他和锦觅之间算不上多么亲近，最多不过是相敬如宾，虽然，他心里只有锦觅一个女人，可是，他一直摸不准锦觅的心思，当初确实是锦觅自己同意亲口答应下来的，可是，他能感觉到，也能体会出，锦觅并不是发自内心的愿意，也许，她同意成婚，是为了什么不得已的理由，那些冠冕堂皇的，让她不得不遵从的理由，才让她尽管诸多不情愿，也还是这般成了他的天后娘娘，是的，成亲以来，锦觅一直仅仅是他这个天帝陛下的天后娘娘，不是妻子，不是爱人，只是坐在天后位置上的女人，这大约就是锦觅对她自己的定位，两个人不过是表面上的和睦相处，说是和睦，也不过是润玉总是顾着锦觅的面子，顾着应该有的礼数，不让她成为别人非议谈论的对象，也不会让她在众人面前折损了分毫，所有的所有，都是他一个人闷不吭声撑着，他甚至都想过，百年，千年，万年，可能也就这么过了，无悲无喜，可能也谈不上多么亲近，不过是这样寂寞世间寂寞相对的两个人，他觉得，锦觅紧紧守着她的心和感情，一丝一毫也不肯泄露给他，也就愈发不懂得锦觅当下的作为，如果从来都没有希望，如果从来都没有得到过，那么，也就不会觉得特别痛苦，如果，得到过，再失去，润玉怅然黯淡的想着，觅儿，你这是，要生生剜出我的心来拿捏在掌中么，

璇玑宫里，锦觅却不知道润玉已经想了那么多那么远，她也不知道自己睡着了之后都做过什么，早上醒来润玉已经不在，伺候的仙官宫女对她都格外恭谨殷勤，她暗自腹诽，看来这还真是个看人下菜碟的世道，润玉不过是在她这宫里过了两个晚上，大家看她这位天后的脸色就大大的不同了，早知道如此，她必定早早就请润玉过来同塌而眠，看来长芳主之前耳提面命说的那些竟然都是真的，锦觅坐在镜子前看着自己微微苦笑，不长进不聪明的自己，不知道给多少人带来多少困扰，就是身为天帝的润玉，看着她的时候，面对她的时候，也总是存着一些试探和犹豫，她知道，知道那些事怪不得他也怨不得他，她只是自己心里不好过，需要些时日来接受和消融，当初决定成婚的是她，那个时候，她觉得自己无处可去，无颜面对花界诸位和那些对她寄予厚望希望她承担父亲衣钵的人，只想着找个地方躲起来，于是就这般的躲到了这里，躲在了润玉身后，任凭他沉默而又毫不犹豫的为她遮风挡雨，她竟从未对润玉说过一个谢字，昨日听了润玉身边人的回答，才知道这些日子润玉过的多么艰难多么苦涩，她这样请润玉过来同床，不是她不害羞不知道礼数，她只是想让润玉明白，她已经决定了要去承担那些应该她承担的，她已经决定了要堂堂正正站在润玉身边，跟他一起面对风风雨雨寒暑春秋，

润玉今日还是很早散朝，他心里惦记着锦觅，这大殿和那些永远处理不完的政务再也留不住他的人和心，他心里想的都是锦觅睡的迷迷蒙蒙的样子，反反复复惦记的都是锦觅扒在他身上被他搂在怀里的感觉，虽然还是有些惴惴不安，也做好了碰钉子的准备，他还是早早散朝准备往璇玑宫去，刚出殿门，就看到不远处怡然背对着门口站着的锦觅，她一身妥帖朝服，散发着天后娘娘不容人直视的威仪，身后跟着一队宫女，无声无息站在那里，好像正在赏景，可是润玉就是觉得，锦觅是在等他散朝，他摆手不让跟随的仙官出声，自己快步走了过去，锦觅正好听到脚步声转过身来，两个人互相看着，她今日特别梳了一个雍容大气的发誓，穿戴整齐，这般站着不动，与润玉的朝服互相辉映，两个人的眼神一碰，锦觅眼里的怯懦看的润玉心头一紧，下意识向她伸出手去，在垂落的朝服下面握住了她的手，锦觅的手微微一抖，却没有从他手中挣脱，润玉眼中乍然绽开一些喜悦，锦觅低着头没看到，却还是用了众人都能听的分明的声音说，今日怎么散的这样早，润玉柔声回答，怎么来了也不说一声，幸好散的早，否则岂不是害你在这里等，锦觅还是没抬头，眼睛看着地面，这一句的声音却低了下去，等就等呗，反正是我自己愿意的，润玉心头一荡，说不出来别的，只能低低叫了她一声，觅儿，简简单单的两个字，被他这般柔柔说来，透出无限情意，锦觅这才抬起头来看着面前的润玉，她闷闷的想着，为什么，那么多日子，自己都没有看见他眼睛里的深情厚谊呢，抛开这些劳什子身份地位，难道他不是她心里的那个小鱼仙倌么，

锦觅的心思一向直白不做作，想到这些的同时不由自主握紧了润玉的手，脸上也带了明媚笑意，这两天晚上她都睡的很好，精神头不是一般的足，才能有这样的精气神来专门等润玉散朝，一路上走来，所有的人都规规矩矩行礼问安，她不过是略微点点头带过，纵然是心里头想着心事，也是真的把从前长芳主提点的话记在了心里，想着无论如何也不能坠了爹爹的面子和威仪，她是天上地下独一无二的水神和花神的女儿，是堂堂正正的天后娘娘，就算没有那个能耐给润玉分忧，也不会让别人在她这里给润玉找麻烦，她不去打理参与，不代表她真的不知道朝堂上的那些个风言风语，今日她来，就是想让所有的人看到，她，天后娘娘，以及她身后的花界，都是站在润玉这一边的，也不是那些人三言两语就能够离间的了的，这时候与润玉两个手拉着手一路慢慢走回璇玑宫去，路上低低间或说上三两句话，不多不少，正是锦觅想要的感觉，不浓不淡，不近不远，可以这样携手，不用转头去看，也知道那个人就在身边触手可及的地方，随时可以看到，

入夜沐浴更衣，锦觅使劲捏了捏自己的脸皮，自言自语鼓励自己，豁出去了，凡事都有第一次，也没什么大不了，最多就是被说几句非礼呗，她拿着衣服，遣散了伺候的人，自己慢慢过去润玉沐浴的偏殿，在一众仙官惊讶的目光里，就这么亲自去伺候润玉更衣，她脚下没穿鞋子，就这么赤足走了进去，无声无息走到了润玉背后，润玉正在闭目养神，她得以看到润玉袒露着的身体上点点处处的伤痕，虽然都已经很淡很淡，还是可以看出当初的狰狞样子，她愣了一会，才慢慢走上前去，俯身仔细去看，纤细手指轻轻触碰那些浅淡痕迹，才碰了几下，手指就被润玉捉住，他没有转身，只是低低说，觅儿，怎么你亲自来，伺候的人都去哪了，她暗暗给自己打气，才貌似很从容的徐徐展开手中衣物，嘴里说着，这难道不是我分内当为之事么，话说的冠冕堂皇，人却局促紧张的很，偏着头，眼神飘忽，不知道看哪里才好，她还从来没有见过这样不设防却又霸气侧漏的润玉，她面前的润玉，总是那么斯文端方，温润柔和，这般看着润玉泡在水中的脊背，她才认识到，这个男人的强大和有力，也才终于心跳如鼓，原来，不知不觉，她已经成了这样一个男人名正言顺的妻子，她顿时觉得手中的衣服千斤重，手脚也开始不听使唤的发软，也才想到，自己眼下的这般行为，真真称得上孟浪，

润玉比锦觅还拘束紧张，锦觅进来的时候他已经有所觉察，只是不大能相信真的会是锦觅，可是她的气息他绝对不会认错，他身上没穿衣服，也不知道她意欲何为，为了不让两个人尴尬，他只能装作在闭目养神，直到锦觅的手指落在他肩上，烙铁一般，让他从心头到那一处被触碰的肌肤都热烫的难受，这才捉住了她的手开口说话，却还是这般纹丝不动背对着她的姿态，锦觅回答之后，他微微偏头看去，才瞧见她那样面红耳赤的站着，手里展开一件及地长袍，他心头一动，脸色潮红，正想推辞，眼神一扫，看到她赤足站在那里，眼神一变，当下再不犹豫，从水中起身，眨眼之间就把长袍穿在身上裹住了身躯，同时利落的将锦觅抱了起来，着急又心疼的抱着她匆匆回主殿的寝室去，将她放在了床上，单膝着地，去看她的白皙天足，她的脚果然很凉，他握着她的脚起身坐到了床边，将她的脚放在被子里盖住暖着，担忧的嘱咐她，以后再也不可这样大意疏忽，才发现，锦觅的脸早就红了，这时候无措的抓着身上的被子，根本不敢去看他，他低头看去，身上的长袍略微凌乱散开一些，露出胸口的肌肤，他要伸手整理，冷不防被锦觅握住了手，谁也没有说话，有些淡淡的情愫油然而生，

这般清醒的躺在锦觅身边，润玉想了想，终于侧身看着她，低低的叫了一声，觅儿，锦觅慢慢转过身来，面对着他侧身躺着，许久许久，久长到，润玉几乎以为已经过了一生一世，锦觅纤细的手指忽然勾住了他的手指，他不敢动作，只是痴痴看着，慢慢的，那纤细手指沿着他的手臂蜿蜒而上，先是在他肩头停了停，而后又落了下去，这一次停在了他松散的领口，他略带颤抖的握住了她的手，唤她的名字，觅儿，灼热眼神落在她脸上，锦觅没有去看他的脸，一直微微偏着头，却坚定不移的靠过来，轻柔的吻落在他唇上，他脑中轰鸣成一片空白，回过神来的时候才感觉到，锦觅的手，已经滑入他衣衫之下轻轻触摸他胸口，她的唇也在轻轻吮着他的唇，如同懵懂幼童，只是轻轻的触碰吮吻，他缓缓启口，引诱着她进入他口中，让她这般轻薄亲近了他，不知不觉，衣衫滑落，她的手抚摸着他的肩膀，肌肤，带来灼热感觉，他颤抖着，迎接她的这番亲近，不知不觉，他已经将她压在身下笼罩着，最后一次请求许可一般的叫她，觅儿，浓浓的情欲，饱胀的情感，再也无法压抑，锦觅明亮的眼神第一次对上了他的，清脆女声一字一句落在他耳中，小鱼仙倌，我愿意的，咱们灵修吧，所有的一些都化作了虚幻，他唯一记得的，就是她的味道，她的温度，她的气息，以及她的甜美，她的甘醇，她的呻吟喘息，偌大的床上，他与她在一起，翻滚着，纠缠着，包容着，无法止息，她终于，成了他的锦觅，他的觅儿，


End file.
